Naxxramas
thumb|Naxxramas Floating above the Plaguelands, the necropolis known as Naxxramas serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. Horrors of the past and new terrors yet to be unleashed are gathering inside the necropolis as the Lich King's servants prepare their assault. Soon the Scourge will march again... NOTE: This instance will be included in the patch "Shadow of the Necropolis". General *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Raid instance located above the ruined city of Stratholme in Eastern Plaguelands *'Abbreviation:' NAX * Coming Soon: 1.11 History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spread the plague throughout Lordaeron. thumb|All sorts of new undead monstrosities roam the halls of Naxxramas...Due to Kel'Thuzad fighting a war against: * the Scarlet Crusade and their demon puppet-masters, * the Argent Dawn, * the Forsaken, who are stealing ghouls to transform into independent, sentient soldiers, and * the humans of the Alliance intent on avenging the dead of Lordaeron. as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, his forces have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But soon the gates of Naxxramas will open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces will be poised to sweep away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short backstory to Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Entrance Like Blackrock Depths and Blackrock Spire, Stratholme contains a green raid entrance deep in the instance, in the square with the Slaughterhouse. This will presumably be an entrance to Naxxramas. As attunement quests and alternate entrances were added for both the Molten Core and Blackwing Lair, it is likely the same will be done for the necropolis. According to current information attunement will be through purchasing a key from Argent Dawn. However it is still unknown what the cost of the attunement will be for different reputation with Argent Dawn. First it was told that you can only buy the attunement if you are honored with them which will cost 30 gold and if you are exalted you can get it for free, but websites like www.whataboutpp.com shows that for Honored rep you have to get 5 Arcane Crystals, 2 Nexus Crystals, 1 Righteous Orb and 60 Gold and for Revered rep you have to get 2 Nexus Crystals, 1 Arcane Crystal and 30 Gold in order to get the attunement. As for www.curse-gaming.com, it stated that in Honored Rep you have to pay a fee of 30 Gold and in Revered rep you can get it for free. Nax. attunement information resources: What About PP Curse gaming Resistance: Frost, Shadow and Nature According to the information form PTR (public test realm), the beginning parts of 3 of the 4 wings (plague, spider and abomination) are in fact rich in Nature damage. This is good news for players who built up their Nature Resist gear in Ahn'Qiraj. Players will very likely need a lot of Frost resistance to fight the final bosses in Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad is a lich, and all liches use a lot of powerful Frost spells. One boss in perticular, a frostwyrm called Sapphiron, is confirmed to be Frost based. Frost Resist gear has proven to be rather scarce thus far, so it will be difficult to gear up for these fights. It is rumoured that new armor recipes for frost resistance gear will become available for purchase from the Argent Dawn and the Hydraxxian Waterlords. Shadow should be the third major resistance required. Scourge Death Knights and Necromancers use powerful Shadow magic, and it is likely that Kel'Thuzad will have Shadow spells as well. Shadow Resist gear can be found scattered throughout various instances, so this shouldn't be a problem. Current Information thumb|The Necropolis model (that will apparently be visible from the Plaguelands) has been in the game files for several months now. thumb|Naxxramas map with bosses locations. Structure Naxxramas is structure like a giant wheel. Players enter at the centre of the Necropolis, and then choose 1 of 4 wings to progress through: * Plague Wing - This wing is likely Nature Resist intensive, as players will have to deal with various Diseases. Creatures known to populate this wing include bats, gargoyles, bog beasts, slimes, and ghouls. The final boss is Loatheb, some sort of fungal monster. * Spider Wing - This wing is also likely Nature Resist intensive, filled with nasty spider poisons. Players will, of course, deal with loads of spiders, as well as crypt fiends. The final boss is Maexxna, the giant spider. * Abomination Wing - This wing is filled with abominations, of course. It is likely to be the most physically intensive wings, as abominations are known to hit rather hard. The final boss is the Frankenstein-esque Thaddius. * Death Knight Wing - This wing is loaded with Death Knights, known for their combination of powerful Shadow magic and raw melee skills. The final bosses are the Four Horsemen. The way Naxxramas is laid out will allow players to fight through just one wing of the instance, and then circle around an outer ring to fight the final bosses of the other wings without the need to clear them. Once the final bosses of the 4 wings are defeated, players will gain access to the final "wing" of Naxxramas, in which they will encounter the frost wyrm Sapphiron, and the lich Kel'Thuzad. Progress From some information availible at them moment it seems you have to thaw runes, much like you dowse flames in Molten Core, to be able to gain access to the Final Chamber. Map * A map from BlizzCon how Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance * Map for Atlas: Here * Large size map: Here * Map for Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad: Here Monsters * Abomination Wing ** Bile Retcher ** Embalming Slime ** Patchwork Golem ** Sewage Slime ** Stitched Spewer * Deathknight Wing ** Bony Construct ** Dark Touched Warrior ** Death Lord ** Deathknight ** Deathknight Captain ** Deathknight Cavalier ** Necro Knight ** Risen Deathknight ** Shade of Naxxramas ** Skeletal Smith ** Undead Stallions * Plague Wing ** Frenzied Bat ** Infectious Ghoul ** Plague Slime ** Stoneskin Gargoyle * Spider Wing ** Carrion Spinner ** Crypt Stalker ** Dread Creeper ** Infectious Skitterer ** Necro Stalker ** Tomb Horror ** Venom Stalker * (Unsorted) ** Living Monstrosity ** Unholy Swords Bosses * Abomination Wing ** Patchwerk ** Grobbulus ** Gluth ** Thaddius * Deathknight Wing ** Instructor Razuvious ** Gothik the Harvester ** The Four Horsemen: *** Highlord Mograine *** Thane Korthazz *** Lady Blameux *** Sir Zeliek * Plague Wing ** Noth The Plaguebringer ** Heigan the Unclean ** Loatheb * Spider Wing ** Anub'Rekhan ** Grand Widow Faerlina ** Maexxna * Frostwyrm Room ** Sapphiron * '''Kel'Thuzad Chamber ** Kel'Thuzad Loot Naxxramas will include the Tier 3 raid set. Misc Vendor Jimmy McWeaksauce is in the center of Naxxramas. Jimmy sells the following items and is generally a cool guy: * Free Repairs * Free Res sickness removal * Spell reagents * Tome of Tranquilizing shot * Rogue poisons Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Instances Category:Coming Soon Category:Added content